Anything But Weak
by VampireCrazyGirl
Summary: Rose is back in Korea after spending ten years in Australia without family and friends. She meets her casanova brother and his three best friends again. Realising that they may not be as innocent as they once were. Rose will get to see the F4 fall for the most unexpected of girls as she herself will have her own 'Arranged Marriage' Drama to deal with. Will Rose be strong enough?
1. Anything But Weak (1)

Hello Readers. Here it is. A Boys over Flowers Fan fiction (Korean Version). This is my first ever serious fanfic. I would need all the support from you guys.

Kim rose anxiously looked around for her name in the crowded queue of people holding up different names but none had her name on it.

"I _knew _this was a bad idea from the start" she muttered under her breath thinking why the hell she even agreed to this trip, while pushing a bang of light brown hair out of her face.

It was then that the whole airport burst in to loud screams of girls that were now running towards her with no mercy in their eyes. Suddenly, she was scared of dying in her young age of seventeen.

Terrified, she abruptly turned around to make a run for it but bumped into something hard and fell hard on her bum. Angry, she looked up just to be amazed by the boy's glorious looks that she just bumped in to.

There was something oddly familiar about his chestnut hair and the mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes. But she didn't get the time to figure out who it is. The boy extended a hand towards her. At first she thought of refusing it but hearing the screams coming near them she gladly took it.

"It's the F4!" Rose heard someone yell from the pursuing girls behind her while being dragged away by the stranger.

After running a marathon, they finally reached a red, flashy sports car that took Rose by complete surprise. _What the hell! _Thought Rose as they both climbed in_._ In no time at all the car came to life and they sped away leaving the screaming girls far behind them.

"Welcome back sister" said the boy after few seconds of silence. Realization soon took over Rose as she finally recognised her older brother whom she has come face to face for the first time in nearly 10 years.

"Holy crab! You are all... grown up" Rose gasped in astonishment.

"Is this how you normally greet people?" Woo Bin asked with a little playfulness in his tone.

"You haven't spoken to me since forever! You don't get greetings" Rose couldn't help but smile even while saying it. She has missed him the most.

Woo bin was delighted to be able to finally meet her after years of waiting. He sheepishly returned her smile as he snaked a hand in the back of the car and produced a bunch of fresh white roses that yet again caused the second smile to bloom on Rose's face.

"Consider this an apology" Woo bin said as he handed the roses to Rose.

"Thank you!" said Rose and after a comfortable pause continued again. "But what was all that commotion about in the airport?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow at Woo Bin.

"You have a lot to learn sweetie" Woo bin replied with a devilish smirk and looked away from his sister to drive safely to the Song manor.

Kim Rose's POV

I was looking anywhere but at my so called 'grandfather' Song Dae-Hyun, whose cold stare was now carefully assessing me.

"Woo Bin, show your sister to her room" Said grandfather and the next thing I know, he is gone. Without any 'how-are-you' or 'I am glad you are here'. I felt unwanted and pathetic standing there and staring after his retreating figure. I was hoping he would have changed after all these years. I thought that perhaps he called me back to Korea to make amends and become a real family again but guess I was wrong.

"I guess the old man hasn't changed much" I said trying my best to not sound disappointed.

"Nope! He still has the grey hair" Said Woo Bin giving me a sympathetic look.

"I am not going to stay here; I am going to find a place of my own" I spoke as disappointment burned inside me. Woo Bin's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets.

"Don't be silly, it's not safe for you to live on your own" said Woo Bin with a 'matter-of-fact' voice. Song family is well known for having really close ties with the mafia in Korea (more like they own the mafia).

"I can take care of myself Woo Bin and also because being a burden to the great Song household is not in me to-do list". I said walking away from him. I picking up my luggage on the way out and marched straight off of the Song property feeling a like a daredevil. Don't get me wrong I love my bother but right now I need to earn my self-esteem back.

****************Next Day*****************************

I woke up with the tender rays of sunlight on my face and the fresh smell of roses. After yawning and stretching for a bit I quickly went to the bathroom in my single-room apartment that I was thankfully able to find to freshen up. Dressing up in faded blue jeans and a bright green t-shirt took very little of my time before I headed out to roam the streets of Korean to look for a coffee shop.

While walking through an empty street near my neighbourhood, (after drinking enough coffee to last me life time) I felt like someone was following me. So I stopped to peak over my shoulder but what I saw was quiet unexpected. Dressed in designer suit and expensive shoes was Woo Bin who wasn't holding a happy expression on his handsome face.

"Woo Bin!" I said quiet surprised. Woo Bin took furious steps towards me and unexpectedly embraced me in a bone crushing hug that robbed me off of oxygen.

"I was so worried! What were you thinking? I thought... I thought they took you like they took Mom away" Woo Bin said tightening his grip further like that was even possible.

"Can't... Bre...ath" I choked out between gasps. He instantly let go and looked at me worriedly while I took big breaths to make up for the oxygen missing.

"Sorry... I was just so glad that you were ok" Said Woo bin as he gently rubbed my back.

For a moment seeing his expression made me feel guilty but I quickly swallowed the feeling down and tried to remember why I left that place.

"But how did you find me?" I asked somewhat curious.

"Like that was difficult. I have the best trackers in the whole of Korea under my command" He said now already back to his 'cool' self.

"Don't think that you finding me will change anything, I will not come back to Song manor... I am done with that place!" I firmly said as I took a step away from him while searching for any sign of discouragements in his face.

"I am not here to take you there either" he said which completely surprised me. "I know how that place has been for you and honestly I am not going to throw you in a hell like that if I can help it" he continued as he cupped my face between his hands and true sincerity in his eyes. That made me instantly relax and I took a deep breath. Although, I did wonder about what could possibly have caused this change of perspective in him but I didn't dare push my luck. Because for all I know he can knock me down in an instant and then have me delivered to that horrible Song manor.

"Then...then why are you here?" I asked.

"I am here to take you to the school you are going to be attending from today onwards" he answered with a proud voice.

'ShinHwa Academy is the most famous and expensive school for the children of the rich parents in the whole of Korea' at least that's what Woo Bin said in the car and boy was he right. The college seems pretty good with its wide corridors and stylish décor and expensive ones at that. Walking on the grounds of this school felt like I have suddenly been thrown in to a whole different world. I looked around me at the many high-class students walking to many different directions and each one knowing which way to turn, except me, offcourse.

I saw many stare at me, some with curiosity some with surprise. I tried my best to put up a smile and not scare them away after all I was going to be spending two years of my life here.

When we arrived at the school, Woo Bin told me to have a look around the school before he disappeared out of sight and left me to find my own way to wherever. _What a gentleman_.

So I decided to have a poke around the school, then suddenly a boy bumped into me and once again I fell on my butt. I looked up to remark whoever it was on their eyesight potential but the sight that greeted me was of a boy drenched in blood who could barely stand straight. I hurriedly stood up to help him but he shoved passed me and got away, barely able to walk. And not long after a group of boys in school uniform followed after him, holding hockey sticks in hands. To be honest the sight scared the crap out of me. But when I heard two girls running in the same direction screaming "Lee MinHa has received a red note from the F4" made me really curious and I couldn't help but to follow and also because those boys with the hockey sticks did not look friendly to me.

When I reached the roof top of the school, I saw many students gathered around that same blood-drenched boy standing on the edge of the roof. He looked like he was about to jump off but abruptly stopped and looked behind him with a satisfied look.

"This is what you guys wanted... right!" He spoke in an angry tone. When no one said anything he continued on. "Fine! ... I will do as you guys wish" he turned around to jump again but was thank fully interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a moment, Lee Min Ah!" someone screamed from the crowd of students before_I_ could tell him to cut the crap.

Out of the crowd, a girl of my age appeared holding a ShinHwa Academy suit wrapped in a plastic dress bag. She did not look like she belonged to this school (just like me) as she was not wearing the school uniform. She was pretty average looking in the department of looks with her short brown hair and average height. What really caught my eye was her bright, carefree smile in such a serious situation.

"Who are you?" MinHa asked the girl, somewhat annoyed, who gave him a bright smile.

"Oh...me! I have a delivery for you, JanDi Cleaners. It is $30" She replied as she enthusiastically waved at him and everyone else laughed at her. I couldn't help but to chuckle myself. She seems totally oblivious to the situation here.

When he didn't answer the girl spoke again. "Ok, OK, $25! And the gym suit is free but you will have to become a regular ok?"

MinHa Looked at her funny and said "When I die, settle it with my family".

"Oh! Don't be like that..." she said but then it hit her as her expression changed "d...d...die? Are you going to die right now?" she asked as her bright smile dissolved into shock stricken face. '_No, he just felt like dripping in blood and walking on the bridge to death'_ I thought to myself.

She looked around her and spoke again "I mean come on; you attend such a good school". She said which was exactly what I wanted to know.

"This isn't a school, this is hell..." said MinHa. Okay, now that's a little extreme.

"Excuse me?" She asked not quiet believing what she was hearing. "The real hell is out there... Ever heard of college Entrance exams?" She asked as if she was talking to a little child who has no idea about what real hell is.

But MinHa didn't answer her question; instead he asked a question of his own. "Have you ever heard of F4?" There it was again, I wonder who this infamous F4 is.

"What the hell is this F4? It's the 3rd time I have come across this name since I came to Korea." I said from the back of the crowding students. Suddenly all eyes were on me but I wasn't bothered at all.

"You don't know who the F4 is!?" a girl asked, well more like yelled, as she stared at me with a horrified expression.

"I don't believe I was speaking Chinese" I snapped at her "and no need to yell, my hearing ability is perfectly normal, I would have heard you even if you didn't scream your lungs out." I said.

MinHa stared down at me as he tried to figure out the best way to answer my question.

"Once you get their red card you become the target to all of the students in this school... Just like me" he said with a tinged of hidden pain and hatred behind his words.

"Are you just going to sit back and take it, losers like that always move around in larger groups just for the sake of bullying others" The suit girl said as now she was clearly frowning and half yelling the words out in hopes of knocking some bravery into this boy.

"You should kick their asses instead of becoming a suicide freak" I said as crossing my arms on my chest, now completely frustrated with this boy's spineless attitude.

But he didn't hear that as he had already jumped of the roof. Thank fully, the suit girl was close enough to have just barely caught him. My mind suddenly kicked into action as I shoved my way through the crowd to get to the suit girl to pull him over.

Together we pulled his body over and I can't really say it was light. We bought laid him down on his back. I quickly fished out my phone and called an ambulance. And this is how Lee Min Ha was saved.

************************Song Manor (third person POV) *****************

"Offcourse Mister Ravenson, I would be most _delighted_ to uphold this promise with your family." Song Dae-Hyun spoke in the phone, with a triumphant expression on his old, freckled face.

"You do not need to worry about that... my granddaughter is quiet as happy as I am to finally be able to complete the tie with your family" Song Dae-Hyun spoke once again in the phone.

"Yes... Good...good bye then" said Dae-Hyun before hanging up the phone and turning to face his secretary.

"Summon Woo Bin for me" he spoke yet again with authority in his voice, but this time addressing his Secretary rather than the person on the phone.

_To be continued..._


	2. Friends of Years Ago (2)

Standing just outside the entrance to ShinHwa Academy in its full uniform felt like a new beginning to Rose. Besides that, she was also not very happy about his brother disappearing without any good-byes. With any luck, she might be able to talk to him today to catch up on their past years, as he attends this college as well. So with new hope Rose entered the academy grounds with her head held high.

Although Rose was a little nervous about her new surroundings she didn't let it bother her. Other students shamelessly stared at her, some with curious and some with disgusted looks on their faces, no doubt, that it was because of the incident with Lee MinHa.

Rose anxiously looked around for anyone she might recognise and her eyes fell upon the Suit-girl holding some kind of map, from yesterday. Rose was so relieved that she practically ran towards her as she dodged students in her way.

"Hello" Rose said to the suit girl, a little breathless.

"Oh! Hi, you are that girl from yesterday" said the suit girl.

"Yes, I am Song KimRose. Nice to meet you" said Rose extending her hand towards the Suit-girl to take, which she took gladly.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Geum JanDi" said the suit-girl smiling a bright smile.

"So…. You are new too?" asked Rose as they both started walking.

"Yes…. Although I didn't want to go to this school seeing what happened yesterday but my parents are very persistent" Said Geum JanDi looking up from her map.

"That sucks" said Rose with an apologetic expression.

"Hmm… Do you know where the swimming pool is?" Geum JanDi asked.

"No, sorry… your guess is as better as mine" replied Rose as they turned to the direction of the bushes. There they saw a path leading deeper in to the bushes. So they followed it.

************* Rose's POV **************

We both came to halt in front of a boy playing violin. The tune he was playing was quite sad if you ask me. I couldn't see his face properly so we both went a little closer. Suddenly he stopped playing and turned towards us. My breathing stopped immediately, as If I just interrupted something very secret, something special. Now that I can see him clearly he looks pretty handsome with his tall height and graceful style.

"Do… Do you know where the swimming pool is?" Geum JanDi quickly asked with a little stutter at the start. No doubt baffled by his looks.

"Yeah… We are kind of lost…" I said, lamely as his stare fell on to me, where it lingered a little longer before motioning to his left.

"Thanks, and sorry for interrupting" I said gratefully as I dragged Geum JanDi away with me. Once we were out of the bushes I took a deep sigh, the biggest sigh of my life.

"We must have looked like idiots to him…" said Geum JanDi looking back towards the bushes with a sad face.

"Who cares, we are new and it's only natural that we would make fools of ourselves at some point." I said reassuringly before the bell rang.

"See you at lunch then?" asked Geum JanDi.

"Offcourse!" I replied delighted to have found a new friend.

********* Lunch Time *********

"The Food is so expensive" I grumbled to myself as I dropped on the chair across to Jan Dia. Even though I have lived in Australia for ten years, 50$ for simple snack is just outrageous.

"Temme abau it" Said Jan Dia with her mouth filled with food.

"I am so hungry!"

"Well… You can have some of mine" said Jan Dia after swallowing a lump of sushi down.

"You sure?" I asked eyeing her delicious looking lunch.

"Yes, go ahead" replied Jan Dia pushing her lunch in my direction. For I all I know I could have hugged her right then and there. So without any further ado I launched into war of food with chop-sticks as my weapon.

"Do you know anything about the F4?" I asked Jan Dia once I finished eating.

"Just that they are practically considered gods here and also that they are ultimate bullies of this place" Jan Dia said after a bit of thinking.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Oh I saw them when they strutted inside the school like they owned it. You should have seen what the-"Jan Dia stopped abruptly as the whole female population sitting peacefully broke into frantic runs towards the canteen entrance.

"Well now you will know too" said Jan Dia as she made no effort to follow the lunatic girls and I tried to not move either. But in the end curiosity got the better of me and I followed them, to take a good look at this mysterious F4.

Pushing through the aggressive girls, which seem to be happening quite a lot lately, I finally found myself standing face to face with my brother. There were a thousand other people that I imagined as the F4 but my brother was not one those people. The next person that I noticed was that Violin guy. There were two other boys that I didn't recognise but they all stood together so it was hard to miss them. I stood there contemplating what to do. A part of me wanted to run as war away from them as possible but some other part of me urged me to not move. And since I am an idiot I did the later and stayed rooted to the ground trying my best not to punch my brother in the face.

"Rose!" Woo Bin said with evident delight as he took a step forward and I put my hand up to stop his advancing steps.

"You are a member of the F4?" It was a simple question but not for my brother as he opened his mouth twice but nothing came out.

"Did the old man set you up to it?" I asked.

"No! They are my friends… I can explain." He spoke in a rush.

"You have two minutes to explain" I said. Everyone else watched quietly including Woo Bin's _'Friends'_.

"You know them too!" He grabbed my arm and led me to the tallest of them all who looked like the leader of the group.

"This is Goo Jun Pyo; remember the one you used to fight a lot with when we were kids." Images of a younger curly, arrogant boy flashed in my mind as Woo bin continued and lead me to the other unknown one in the group who pleasantly smiled at me.

"This is So Yee Jung; the one who taught you pottery" this time an image of small chubby hands softening the clay sprang into my mind.

"And this is Ji Hoo; The quiet one" Said Woo bin as my eyes widened and I stared hard at Ji Hoo's face and remembered the quiet but kind Boy who used to be my fairy tale prince in my dreams when I was in kindergarten. The sudden leap of my heart told me that I haven't let go of that dream even after all these years.

"Do you remember them?" Woo Bin desperately asked.

"Yes… Nice to meet you people. So… what's up?" I awkwardly stood there and tried my best not show my inner feelings on my face.

"Woo Bin, who is she?" Asked Yi Jung with a charming smile.

"This friends, is Song KimRose" Replied Woo bin. All three of the F4 just stared at me with shock and recognition flashing on their handsome faces.

************** Airport (Third person POV) ***************

Adam Ravenson stepped out of his high security private jet on to the Korean Airport. He looked around for a particular man with greying hair who stood waiting a few metres away and walked in his direction.

"Well come, well come Mr Ravenson; I have been expecting you" Said Song Dae-Hyun as he shakes hands with Adam Ravenson.

"Thank you Mr Song, I am happy to be here to finally be able to complete the promise our families made years ago" Said Adam with an emotionless expression.

"Offcourse! My granddaughter can hardly wait to meet her future husband; I dare say she will be a perfect match for you" said Song Dae-Hyun with overly expressed emotions.

"I do hope she is as happy about it as you claim" said Adam haughtily. Little did Song Dae-Hyun know that Adam Ravenson cannot be fooled by feeble lies.


	3. Free Ticket to Hell (3)

******************* Rose's POV *********************

"Rose!" exclaimed Yi Jung before he flung his arms around me and gave me a was warm and well coming. It also felt very familiar as I hugged him back.

Then the next thing I know, I am being crushed between tall and lean bodies of the F4. I couldn't breath as it's not every day that oxygen forgets the route to my lungs. Trust me, I tried my best to push them away, but they won't budge. So, I just stood there hugging them back.

"I ca...n't Brea...th!" was the only thing I could choke out at that moment. Hearing this, they all backed up and... Oh, sweet oxygen...

"Sorry..." they all said at the same time as I tried to control my breathing.

"Its ok, I guess" I said. If anyone other than them were trying to hug the daylights out of me; they would have gotten free tickets to hell right then and there. No pun intended.

Once the shock of meeting my childhood friends wore off, I was finally able to sense the calculating stares of everyone surrounding us. Oh boy, I don't think that hugging F4 members is the way to keep a low profile.

"Where have you been all these years? We... have texted you, called you, sent men to look for you...What have you been up to in America?" asked Goo Jun Pyo as he fixed his scrutinizing gaze on me.

"America?!" I asked in astonishment. "I was not in America, I was in Australia." Ok, not hearing a word from any of them for nearly ten years is sort of making sense now.

"What?!" they shouted at the same time. Geez, I'm beginning to think they are jinxed.

"But, grandfather said you were in America..." said Woo Bin, trailing of at the end, seeing my expression.

"I guess some people will never change..." I whispered to myself, but I'm pretty sure everyone heard me. The people surrounding me will never know that their pity filled stares are hurting me as much as the old man's hatred towards me. Maybe even more...

Hearing this the canteen fell into one of those awkward silences, where everyone is burning to say something but words fail to do justice to anyone's thoughts. So, I was very glad when Woo Bin's phone started ringing, cutting the awkward silence.

"What?... Now? ...You must be joking!" bellowed Woo bin into the phone, outraged. I stood silently and eavesdropped on his conversation. What? I am not the only one...

When he put his phone away, he turned to me and gave me an apologetic expression. That's how I knew that whatever he is going to tell me is not going to be good.

"Grandfather-has-summoned-both-of-us-to-Song-Manor" gushed out Woo bin in one single breath.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you... you will have to find out for yourself." Replied Woo Bin. I looked at the others and gave them one last smile before heading out the canteen. I guess I knew there was a motive behind calling me back to Korea. I might as well face it now than later.

********* Adam's POV *********

I tried my best to look at ease. God, I have never been this nervous in my life. Not even when I had to stand in front of the whole courtroom and prove my own father guilty of murder.

Hopefully, she will be a little more civilized this time around.

I kept spinning the pen between my fingers.

I could almost feel the anxiety of Mr Song Dae Hyun.

_'Damn it! Where is she?' _I screamed in my head as the pen between my fingers spun faster. It was then, that I heard the slam of a door and the sound of feet approaching the living room. The motion in my fingers halted on their own accord when my gaze finally rested on Rose. _Good Lord_ is it just me or has she grown even more beautiful_... if that's even possible_.

"Missed me?" said Rose in a mocking tone, as she threw a heated glare at the Chairman of Song group of industries.

"Hello Rose..." I coolly greeted her. She swiftly turned to face me to either mock me or punch me. (Your guess is as better as mine). But she instantly froze once her brain registered my identity. Her deep blue eyes nearly jumped out of its sockets. It was quite comical actually.

"YOU!" she shouted in anger, as her finger pointed towards me in an accusing manner. But all I could think about was how hot she looked right now as she took deep angry breaths in and out, in and out. She obviously has the anger-management trait that's very common in Mafia families. Good, I like it...

_'I've missed you Rose...' _was my thoughts as she lunged for the bowl of custard. But off course, I was just way too quick for her. After all, I am not known as the most dangerous man in Russia for no apparent reason.

********* Rose's POV **********

_I really hope he is not the reason for my return to Korea... _I can't believe it! After all that he did, he still has the guts to say hello to me. This moron is going to pay for daring to show his face to me again.

I felt burning anger get pumped into my veins as I picked up the bowl of custard and dumped it on his head. Well... I tried to do it, but didn't succeed. The bowl was snatched out of my reach by Adam, before I could grab it. _He is so dead!_

I know, I have serious anger management issues, but to hell with that!

"Song KimRose!" bellowed the old man as his face went through 50 shades of red. This stunned me to be honest. He has never called me by my name before, let alone acknowledge my presence.

"You will not besmirch the name of Song family with your childish behaviour!" he paused to take deep breath and continued, "and you will not disrespect your future husband to be!"

Wait... WHAT?! Oh no!

I looked at Adam in a trance and saw his smirk widen at this. _This must be a nightmare..._

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Beginnings (4)

"I will _not_ marry him!" I said bluntly.

"I never meant for your opinion to be taken into consideration for this matter, Miss Song KimRose" my so called 'grandfather' said sternly.

Both of us stood glaring into each other's eye, daring the other to look away. While all this was happening, I could sense Woo Bin awkwardly standing on the sidelines.

"Perhaps, I should let the three of you alone to sort this out, as a _family_…" said Adam with a little-more-than-necessary applied force on the word 'family' and walked out with an air of arrogance surrounding him.

"Harabujee… I think this not fair." said Woo Bin; speaking up for the first time since this scenario has unfolded.

The old man shakily sat down at this and released a long breath of annoyance, "this arrangement was made by your parents… and I am going to _make sure_ that the last wish of my _beloved _son is granted, _no matter what!"_

Once again I was left stripped off of words to say.

The Old man has never spoken of our parents before, even when he shipped me off to Australia with just two words… _'Stay alive'_.

I hate to admit this, but it is because of these two very simple words that I have had the strength to keep surviving… to keep alive. Off course, the naïve five year old girl that believed in these words with everything in her has long been suffocated to death. The new me is just not desperate for the love of family anymore because you don't need it. _At least I think…_

"I withdraw from this arrangement right now!" I firmly stated and sat on the chair across the from the old man with defiance steering inside me.

"You wouldn't dare! If we break this contract in any way, Song group of industries would no longer exist, it will go under." Bellowed the old man in outrage.

"Is it because I am adopted? And not your blood, that you are auctioning me to foreign bidders?" I paused for dramatic effect, and then continued "Tell me. How much is he willing to pay? What is my price in your eyes? Is it 10000? 8000? Or fiv-"

"ROSE! That's enough!" Woo Bin cut in with a sharp edge to his voice before I could continue any further. I looked at him with narrowed eyes and was surprised to find him taking deep breaths to calm himself as he glanced worriedly at the old man. _What's the deal?..._

"Rose, I need to speak with you. Alone." Said Woo Bin as he walked out. Taking the hint, I followed after.

"He's sick." Stated Woo Bin the moment we stepped into the beautiful garden of Song Manor.

"What do you mean?" I asked not quite there with his point.

"He has heart problems. The doctor said to try and keep him as stress free as possible. If not… We could lose him" finished Woo Bin with a heavy sigh. I looked at him hard and noticed the little hunch in his shoulder and his wrinkled eyebrows. He is worried, that much I could tell. At this revelation I felt a little guilty for causing him more pain than what he already is going through. So I hugged him tight, as tight as I could, to let this idiot know that I am here.

The thing is, I loved Woo Bin's parents. They were sort of my first love and when they died a more sensitive part of me died with it. But despite this I'm still scared of feeling the pain of loss again. And I had only known them for two years. I can't imagine what it would have been like for Woo Bin. I'm sure he has a permanent hole in his heart that he has to live with every day. He must be scared of losing another family member. That much I can understand in him even though we have been living away for so long.

"Please, go with whatever he is saying for now. I will figure something out soon. I will not let you marry a stranger." Whispered Woo Bin as he buried his face in my hair and held on to me like I'll fade any moment.

For a moment, I thought of refusing but gave in soon enough, when I saw his puppy dog face.

Damn! I will do anything for this nutcase. And damn those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Fine!" I said into the hug hoping for a resolution to jump out at me from the corners so I wouldn't have to agree to this request. But since lady luck is my evil twin, she would rather see me suffer.

********Ji Hoo's POV********

"Rose…" I whispered quietly to no one in particular but her name echoed around the empty roof corner of ShinHwa High school.

Ten years it has been. Ten years since I last saw her. The girl, who quietly hid behind the sofa and listened to me play the piano and never once approached me. I never had to speak the words when she would be around, because she understood me beyond words, even when we are just little kids. I don't know what I felt when I saw her for the first time in that bush. But I do know that, I finally have my best friend back. I was in deep thoughts, before I was rudely interrupted by a very girly scream.

"**F4! You flies!"**

"**Just because you were all born with a silver spoon in your mouth, is no reason to be arrogant morons**!" I really hoped that that was the end of it, but no, she _needed_ to scream some more.

"**I would jump off this roof top, if there ever came a day on which I would address you as my seniors!" **she was finally finished with last of her rant, which she ended with a loud shrill scream. A scream that would have raised the dead from their graves, hence I was forced to stand up and face her, despite not wanting to.

"Very annoying, it's so loud here that I can't even sleep." I said, as a carefully stretched my muscles.

"Oh, I am… so sorry! I thought… I thought this place was empty…" she said in a rush as panic was quiet clear on her face. 

"Is it true? What you said." I asked.

"Huh?" was her carefully assessed response. Note the sarcasm.

"That you will dive off of this rooftop?" I said in amusement.

********** Third Person POV *************

Rose stood still, with the pen in hand and the marriage contract on the table. Rose really thought that she could do it, she could sign the contract without blinking an eye. But now she is not so sure anymore. Adam's eyes penetrated holes on the back of Rose's skull from across the room. Woo Bin sat in the corner, carefully assessing Adam Ravenson, while Woo Bin's grandfather smiled in delight.

Rose couldn't help but to read the terms of the contract again hoping to find a loophole.

_1. The said groom and bride are to spend a minimum of four hours together, from the alleged date of the contract signed onwards until the official marriage._

_2. The official marriage is to take place, fixed one year after the date the contract has been signed._

_3. If, due to unexpected turn of events, the groom wishes to withdraw from this contract, he may do so, without any official charges._

_4. However, if the Said Bride wishes to withdraw from this contract on the terms which the groom does not agree to, will be charged with:_

- _50 million US dollars to be paid to the AXR Group of industries on due time_

- _Loss of VISA for Korea, Australia and Russia._

With one last breath of disappointment, Rose signed the contract. Rose knew that the terms of the contracts were completely in favor of Adam, but if she didn't sign the contract, Song Group of companies will be dead. She couldn't let that happen, because Woo Bin is her only family and also because for the first time Woo Bin requested something from her. She just couldn't refuse.


	5. A Walk Down Memory Lane (5)

***********Rose's POV************

"Geum Jandi?" It escaped my mouth the moment I saw her hiding behind the entrance stairs to ShinHwa Academy.

"KimRose! You're back." She said in astonishment, before checking over her shoulder once again. _what's the deal with her?_ Thought rose.

"You look like you've just been awarded a role in a James Bond movie." Yup! Trust me to bring James Bond into this...

"James Bond... Really?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I like his movies." I defended.

"Where have you been for the past few days?" Jan Dia asked while still trying to be invisible to the rest of the world.

"I...just some family complications... But it's fixed now so don't worry." I replied, unable to tell her the truth as I was still struggling enough on my own in accepting this whole 'arranged marriage' situation. "Who are you hiding from?". I asked after a deep breath.

"I became friends with this girl named Oh Min Ji while you were away. She is from Germany. She ran into a little trouble with the F4 and while trying to defend her, I put myself in trouble." She said with a grim smile. "I kicked the conceited prince, Goo Jun Pyo."

what she said didn't register in my brain for a good sixty seconds. I dumbly stood there staring at her. "You kicked Jun Pyo." I repeated. "Like, you really kicked him... How hard?" I asked.

"Let's just say he was on the floor holding his chin after I was through with him." Replied Gan Dia.

And that did it for me. I could not conceal the laughter that over took me. It was like trying to swallow a a water balloon down my throat. Gan Dia actually kicked the arrogant curly head friend of mine on the face. I know that as a friend I shouldn't be so happy with this fact but seriously the situation was more hilarious than serious. How can anyone not laugh after hearing this?

"I am so proud of you." I said. "You have just proven yourself qualified to be my friend as you are 100% kick ass!". I threw an arm around her and lead her into the school.

**********Lunch Time***********

"I am going to pay a very unfriendly visit to someone." I quietly whispered to Gan Dia and stood up to leave.

"Who?" She asked after swallowing down her mouthful of food.

"Just an old friend." I replied not wanting to give anything away. Gan Dia just looked at me confused before nodding. Truthfully, I was going to visit Adam. My hopefully-not future husband. It has been decided that after every lunch time I am to go and visit him in the F4 area every day. Kill me now! As the prospect of dying was more alluring than meeting him again.

"You took your time _sweetheart_..." Stated Adam the moment I stepped into the F4 area. This is the first time I have ever entered this part of the school, not that have seen much of this school anyway. I found Adam lounging on one of the sofas, in his usual business attire like he personally built this place. The F4 themselves sat opposite him accept Jun Pyo, surrounded in the same air of hostility towards Adam.

"Ah, taking time. Always have and always will." I replied with a glare in his direction. He just stared back with an emotionless expression but I could feel the temperature in the air drop a few degrees.

"Rose." Said Woo Bin. "I will be right here..." He said with a reassuring smile. I gratefully smiled back and turned to look at Adam again.

"Please, take a seat." Said Adam guttering towards the empty seat next to him.

"Sure..." I said and took the empty seat next to Ji Hoo. I saw Adam's fist clench. It was such a small sign of frustration but boy was it satisfying. Oh , yes it was. Ji Hoo stared at me with a raised eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Deciding not to say it. At this something very strange stirred in me. I wanted to know what he wanted to say. I wanted to know his thoughts on this dilemma so badly that for a minute I lost my train of thought.

"I thought this meeting was to be private and not public domain." Said Adam.

"How surprising. You actually thought about something." I said with a smirk. "The contract said I am to meet you. It said nothing about meeting you alone." I saw Yi Jung's lips twitch from the corners of my eyes to form a mocking smile.

"But off corse...Rose." said Adam. My name didn't feel right on his lips. "Since technically you are my fiancée, you will need maximum security. That's why I am here. I have appointed twelve or so guards to keep watch over you in my absence."

"I think I am capable enough to look after my own sister." Spat Woo Bin in outrage.

"Yeah? Like how you protected her when she was being fired at from every possible direction?" Mocked Adam. Woo Bin's head turned faster than a robots to give me an accusing look mixed with worry, while mine turned to glare at Adam's smug smile.

"When was this?" Asked Ji Hoo in confusion.

"It's not important anymore..." I replied, trying my best to look unfazed by Adam's comment or Woo Bin's accusing looks.

"We need to have a chat after this hour is over, Rose." Said Woo Bin.

"Yeah...sure!" I replied with a weak smile. This Adam guy is going to be so dead and in so much pain.

"I don't need babysitters. I am way passed the age of five." I hissed at Adam. At this his smug smile widened into a full blown devilish grin.

"Oh, I know you are not a kid anymore, love. Hence, I have arranged for our weeding to take place on the 12th of December." He calmly replied. My mouth literally dropped to the floor faster than Newtons's falling apple. And just so you know, Newton's apple defined gravity.

"Your joking!" I shrieked and stood up to harm him in anyway possible if he was being serious by any law of God.

"Do I look like someone with a sense of humour?" He asked like it was no big deal. This drove my mind closer to the edge of insanity then ever before. Is this guys for real? He thinks I will marry him in six months!? I don't even know this dude! Oh, this is not good. This is not good at all.

"What is this? You are going to make me marry you on my 18th birthday? That's hardly old enough!" I cried out in anger.

"But just now you said that you _are_ old enough." Said Adam in amusement. This asshole is way smarter than I thought. I looked at Woo Bin in desperate search of help but his face was already void of any colour. I knew why. This gave us very little time to find a way out of this contract. Very little indeed.

A ghostly silence fell in the entire area. My mind just couldn't comprehend what Adam said. Six months... Six months to live my freedom. Six bloody months as Song KimRose before becoming KimRose Ravenson. Oh dear! And that's is when the grandfather cloak chimed, indicated the end of the hour. Oh, thank God!

"That concludes our meeting. I will see again, Rose." Said Adam, standing up to leave._"Soon...". _At his last word a shiver ran down my spine, capable enough to raise the dead from their graves.

"You were fired at!?" Bellowed Woo Bin once Adam was gone. Guess now I will have tell him how my ten years in Australia were like. Not looking forward to take a walk down memory lane. But I had no choice but to tell them. They deserved the truth.

"Well, I wasn't sent to Australia with awful amounts of money you see." I started. "I had to make money by doing what I knew best. And what I knew best was what I grew up in, stealing. I spent my years in an orphanage. After living there for eight years I discovered that the orphanage was in danger of being closed." I paused and faced the other members of the F4. "I didn't have any other choice but to steal. To save my home and my family from being separated. I knew separation and believe me, it wasn't pretty... I didn't want to go through it again... I just couldn't." I said pleading with my eyes to make them understand. None of them said anything but waited for me to continue with my story.

By now tears were threatening to spill but I held them in as best as I could and continued with my story. "So a day before all the kids in the orphanage were going to be signed off to foster care, I went out to the market where only rich people go. I couldn't stand the glumness surrounding the entire place, I wanted to go to a place where money wasn't an issue. And that is how I Found Adam's sister." I said with a heaven sign. "Oh, she was glamorous alright. Covered in designer things from head to toe. But that wasn't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was her bragging about her new diamond ring to her friends which she received from her brother as a birthday gift. She bragged about how her ring was one of the most expensive rings in the entire market at the moment. At first I felt frustrated with the world for giving so much money to some people and so little money to others who probably needed it more. But after I stopped being frustrated and more angered at her, a plan started forming in my head. I was desperate and she was a single way out." I finished.

"But I don't understand. How did you steal the ring?" Asked Yi Jung.

"It was a shopping mall and I knew how rich people acted. I threw on some clothes from the shop and fixed myself to look rich. Then I intentionally ran into her, causing her to drop the ring. I picked it up and gave it back to her. And in doing so I proved myself trustworthy enough. I told her that the ring was a fake and she believed me. She actually believed me. She was very angry and she was embarrassed in front of her friends. She threw it in the nearest bin and picked it up."

"But this doesn't explain how you ended up having a gun pointed to your head!" Snapped Woo Bin.

"That's the thing! I didn't know that the ring had a sim number to a bank account engraved on it. A bank account that held millions of dollars in it. A bank account that the mafias from three different countries has been trying to get in for for ever!" I burst out.

All of the F4 jaws dropped and I could hear the wheels turning in each of their heads at full speed.


	6. Hot Enough For Cookies To Cook (6)

********Rose's POV********

"Yup! I was in massive trouble. I sold the ring to a jeweller for $75,000 and saved my orphanage. But the real problem was just about to begin." I said while the F4 members gawked at me in horror.

"For five or so months everything was fine and going well. Then somehow Adam must have found out. And so did the Indonesian Mafia. They kidnapped me and tried to get the location of the ring from me. At first I refused but seeing as how they had guns and grenade with them, I didn't put much of a fight." I said with a tone that said 'obviously'.

"Once they knew the location, they wanted to kill me. And that's when Adam comes in. He ambushed the area where I was kept. Just when the Indonesian Mafia was about to make holes in my body with their pretty guns, Adam jumped right in and saved my life."

"Why do you hate him then? Why would you hate him if he saved your life." Asked Woo Bin, totally confused.

"I didn't hate him... That is until he threatened to cut my body into pieces and throw it all down the Swan river if I didn't tell him the rings location. And like he said 'no one will ever know'." I finished with a cringe after remembering his exact words. That was definitely a happy start of our nonexistent relationship...note the sarcasm.

"I am sorry..." Whispered Ji Hoo in my ear and let me say this, he was sitting very close to me. Is it just me, or is the room suddenly hot enough for cookies to cook? Stop it Rose!

"I... I think I should go now..." What a cliché excuse to avoid the hot guy. I am disappointed Rose. Very disappointed.

"I will drop you." Pipped up Ji Hoo in his usual calm way as his 'usual-calm-way' wrecked my insides. Specifically, my heart as it raced like a bull after the red cloth. I was afraid that if I said anything, it will come out very unintelligent of me.

_Great! My wits are failing me again_. I grimly thought to myself before stupidly nodding at Ji Hoo. Someone! Anyone... Help me!

I said bye to everyone and followed Ji Hoo out of ShinHwa academy. People stopped and stared at me with scrutiny as if to grade me on my potential. Some girls were civilised enough to not point and glare but I can not say the same for the rest of them.

Once outside, I was not surprised to see a motor bike instead of a car. I still remember the incidence with Ji Hoo's parents. It changed him a lot. I always knew that he will never be able to drive a car again. When he was just a kid, his parents and himself got into a car accident. He was the lone survivor. And since then cars have terrified him more than anything. He handed me teh spare helmet and gestured for me to climb on behind him and so I did.

"Hold tight." He said.

"Before you start driving. Let me tell you this; I have never travelled on a motor bike before, ever in my life. So if I scream or curse the life out of you, know that this is just my way of enjoying the ride." I said really fast, before encircling my arms around his waist and holding on for dear life.

He chuckled and started the bike while I shut my eyes. When the bike started moving, I could feel the rhythmic vibration of its engine. At first, I wanted to get off as soon as possible but after a minute or two I began to enjoy the constant motion and the air tingling the back of my neck. I didn't ever want to get off of this bike.

"We are here." Spoke Ji Hoo for the first time since the motor bike ride started.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with the Song manor. Then I remembered that Ji Hoo doesn't know that I don't live in the Song Manor.

"Ah... I am not staying in the Song Manor." I said to Ji Hoo. He turned and looked at me funny.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just don't want to live in a house where family members are worth less than money." I dejectedly confessed.

One of his hands found mine. I felt him squeeze it. I knew that it was an act of comfort. An act which was meant to reassure me but all it did was rub on to my still open wounds. Its because where my own family failed to comfort me, a mere friend succeeded. I was disappointed in my own family. Specifically with the oldman.

"Where to, captain?" Asked Ji Hoo, mimicking a pirates voice. I childishly grinned at him.

"Make sail to the north!" I replied following his lead.

"Aye! Aye, Captain!" He agreed, as he started the bike again. I laughed out loud for the first time since coming to Korea. It felt good. This time when the bike jumped to life, I didn't close my eyes. I didn't need to. I carefully rested my head on Ji Hoo's shoulder as he drove away.

But suddenly, he came to an abrupt halt. I looked over his shoulder and spotted a girl in ShinHwa uniform. At first I didn't recognise her but after a hard stare I finally recognised her. It was Geum Jandi. Why I didn't recognise her at first is probably because her hair was longer than usual and she had makeup on.

"Geum Jan Di! What are you doing here?" I asked as I got off of the bike.

"Goo Jun Pyo made his goons to kidnap me and bring me here to play doll with me." She replied. When her eyes landed on Ji Hoo still on the bike, she suddenly found everything else more fascinating than Ji Hoo as she looked any where but him. But that is none of my concern.

"Well, I haven't messed with that curly headed prince for a _long_ time. I guess now I have a reason to do just that so why let this opportunity go?" I said as the evil plan formed in my head to punish that guy for messing with my friend.

"Ji Hoo, could you please drop Geum Jan Di home for me? Pretty please!" I said turning to Ji Hoo. He gave me a weird look, like he knew that I was up to no good before reluctantly nodding. I gave him a wicked smile before leaving the two to do what Woo Bin and Yi Jung will praise me forever.

Goo Jun Pyo has always been the unreasonable bully in our group of friends along with having curly hairs. Yup, I mentioned curly hairs again, so what? He may be everything a girl would want their fairy tale prince to have, from good looks to all that money, but one thing he can't do is swim to save his life. But he is also very lonely. I mean who wouldn't be? If your parents were too busy running plutocrat companies while you set alone on your Christmas table.

In no time at all, I found my self in front of Jun Pyo's mansion. If you ask me, it hasn't changed much. The water fountain is still as clean as I remembered and the guards still stood holding the same stance as before. Shit! Guards, how can I forget that they are not going to be hospitable to me if they don't even know me. But a girl can try... So that's what I did I went up to the guards.

"I am here to meet Goo Jun Pyo." I said in a monotone.

"Young master does not wish to be disturbed by anyone." Replied the the guard standing to my left. His tone eerily mirroring my own.

"Oh, is that so? Not even if I am pregnant with his unborn child?" I said. Take that you emotionless statues!

"You what!?" Blurted out the one standing to my right while the other paled.

"She's lying!" Exclaimed the one on the left. This is turning out good.

"Why would she?" Asked the one the left.

"As off corse, I knew that you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell the truth." I said.

"So you told us the truth by lying to us?" Asked the the one standing on the right.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said both of them at the same time.

"Well it will if you let me in to clear things up." I said. Please say yes! I thought.

"Well alright then. Go in." Said the on the left before opening the door for me.

"Thank you!" I said before skipping inside. It was glamorous inside. But I stopped being shocked with rich places like these a long time ago. So ignoring everything around me, I marched straight up to Jun Pyo's room hoping its still where his old room was.

In time, I reached the familiar golden coloured doors which still had the two intertwined lilies carved on its surface. I stepped forward to knock but it opened before my knuckles touched the door and out came Jun Pyo, the man himself.

"Rose?" He said before giving me a questioning look.

"Nice to meet you too curly head." I said with exaggerated enthusiasm. He just rolled his eyes and motioned for me to get in. The moment I saw his room I nearly collapsed from shock. His room was clean. No junk food rotting in the corner or ripped up toys anywhere to be seen. His room had lost its old air of boyish mischief. I felt my stomach twist in a painful way for the shortest amount of time as suddenly the reality of lost times sunk in and I wondered if I know these boys as well as I used to? One thing is for sure. They have changed and I am not sure if I liked the thought.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" He asked after he closed the door behind me.

"I have come to say hello my old friend." I said as I made my self _pretty_ comfortable on his bed.

"That's it? Are you sure you are not here for revenge like you used to when we were kids?" He asked with a raised eyebrow pretending to be serious.

"Well... Okay fine! I a here for a reason. That reason is Geum Jandi. She is my friend...only friend. Now I have heard that you have been troubling her. Is that true?" I asked. His eyes narrowed in disbelief for a split second before he covered it up with his old arrogant grin.

"Oh, so she is your friend? My apologies then. And yes I have been troubling her...a little." He joked.

"Hmmm, Jun Pyo." I said. He turned to face me with that stupid grin still plastered on it.

"I would like you to meet Erbert. My new pet." I said before revealing the captive dragonfly that I stole from his own garden to him. I think its fair to say that his grin dropped almost as quickly as the glass of water he was holding. His face was one of true horror.

"Say hello to Erbert, Jun Pyo!" I said in an excited voice before letting go of the dragonfly' s wings. And the rest of the evening went quiet normally actually. If you exclude Jun Pyo frantically running around the entire Goo manor with Erbert following him. Yeah, it was alright.

After Jun Pyo left me at my apartment with a supposedly-frightening glare, I found my spirits dropping as I realised that I will need to find a job before I run out of the money I currently have. And let me tell you that it's not enough to last me even a week. After putting the thought in the back of my mind as something to think bout later, I changed out of my uniform and into more comfy clothes. I laid on bed for hours afterwards. Thinking about all its craziness. If someone told me that I would be chasing Jun Pyo with a dragon fly or that I would be be signing a marriage contract with the leader of the Russian Mafia two months ago. I would have seriously called the emergency line for mentally disabled people claiming that the person has reached the edge of insanity.

I just hope to be strong enough to get through these two years of my life as safely as possible. Without any lasting injuries.

*********Coming Soon********

Isn't this weird that your family throws me a 'Welcome' party while none for you?" He quietly whispered in my ears. His warm breath kissing the the side of my face. _Too close!_ My mind screamed. It urged me to push him off of me, but all I did was stand locked between him and the balcony railing. I was holding on to the railing tight enough to loose any feel of of its cold surface. I was trying my best to control the bubbling anger inside me that wanted to burst out like the hot flaming lava inside a volcano about to erupt.

"Rose, you have no idea, how tempting you are right now. From the black dress to your perfume." He whispered again as he came even more close than before. His hips close enough to grind with mine. One of his hands moved to tuck the stray lock of black hair behind my ear. The same hand trailed its way to my jawbone and down to my neck. That did it. I pushed him away with all the energy I had and turned to walk away. For one single minute I thought that I succeeded in escaping, until one of his hands locked on to my wrist pulled me back to him. My back collided with his chest and I found myself locked in his strong arms once again. _Damn it!_ I angrily thought to myself as I did some more fruitless struggle to get away from, but his arms kept me enclosed like iron bars.

"Let. Me. Go." I said in my most deadly voice but all he did was give a hearty chuckle before turning me around in one swift motion to bring us face to face. Our noses nearly touching. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and his nicely toned muscles underneath his office shirt. He gave me a devilish smile, one that spoke of lust, before bringing our hips closer together. I won't lie, this action of his did cloud my judgment for the shortest period of time before I found it again. After all, he would be quiet on the opposite end of the list of bad looking guys. 


	7. His Party, My Funeral (7)

The good thing is that I have finally found a job in the porridge restaurant in which Jan Dia works with her best friend Gaule. The bad thing is that tonight I have to attend the 'Welcoming' party that the oldman has organised for Adam. Did you catch that? _My_ grandfather has thrown him a party and hasn't spoken a word to me since our last talk about the contract. I admit, it was not a pleasant talk, but still. So you can imagine me being pissed off when I got this news. I was even more pissed when Adam turned up on my doorstep in the early hours of dawn just to gift me a stupid dress. His visit went something like this...

When I heard the knock on the door the first time, I thought it was just my imagination. The second knock freaked me out. The third knock... It never came. Instead, Adam thought it will be a really good idea to break my door and then barge into my apartment.

"What the bloody hell!" I screamed, the moment he came into view. He took one look at me and burst into hysterical laughter. The idiot had the audacity to laugh at _me_ in _my_ house. Just when I was going to knock him dead with the frying pan I was holding, he stopped laughing abruptly.

"You go to bed wearing that?" He said, pointing at my night clothes. Confused, I looked down to see what was so wrong with my parrot green hello-kitty shirt and trousers, finding nothing worthy of amusement.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked.

"Nothing wrong...if you were ten years old." He replied as he lifted the fallen-off-its-hinges door back to its frame. When he was done, the door stood at an angle.

"Oh really... Then I guess you go to bed covered in silk robes." I added.

He gave me this weird look before saying, "I actually don't go to bed very often. It's hard keeping the company up and running alone. It will be even harder if I were to sleep daily."

Only after he said this did I notice his blood shot eyes and unkept hair as though he has ran his hand through it several times in frustration.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep then?" I asked, curious.

"The day you signed the marriage contract." He smoothly replied.

"That was three days ago..." I said in a shockingly small voice. He looked at me once again with that weird expression of his and whatever else I wanted to ask never made it to my lips. I swallowed hard onto the lump that had formed in my throat and joined him on the sofa. By now my palms were sweating while a chilling cold had settled over the rest of my body. I looked at him expectantly to tell me the reason for his untimely visit but all he did was rest his head back on to the sofa with closed eyes. I couldn't help but watch his Adam's apple bob up and down his throat. I guess you could call it sexy in way.

"I think now is the time when you tell me the reason behind breaking my door." I muttered under my breath but he heard it nonetheless.

"I bought you something." He replied.

"Hopefully it's not poison." I added with a fake smile.

"It's not. After all, You have to be alive to say 'I Do' on our wedding day." He casually answered before placing a giant black box in front of me. "Go on, open it."

After giving him a look that said you-will-be-so-dead-if-this-was-a-joke I cautiously reached for the box and opened it. Inside the box, I found a very elegant black dress with encrusted white beads on its neckline and waist. It was folded very carefully from the looks of it as it displayed all the goodness of the dress and the money.

"What is this?" I asked, completely dumbfounded seeing the generosity in this action rather than by the dress.

"It's a dress. A piece of clothing that normal girls like to wear on special occasions." He replied with sarcasm evident in his tone. He was amused with the situation. _The nerve..._

"I know what a dress is. What I meant was why are you giving me a dress?" I asked, this time leaving no space for him to mock me.

"You don't know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, your grandfather is throwing me a welcoming party. A party you might want to attend."

"Oh." It escaped my mouth before I could stop it and I was sure that Adam saw the look of hurt that must have crossed my face because a look of guilt crossed his face right after. "As you already know, I am not invited so why-" I was cut off by Adam before I could finish.

"Then, I am inviting you. After all, it is my party." He finished.

"Then, I am sorry to say that I cannot attend." I stated with finality and moved to get off of the the couch but he grabbed a hold of my arm and forced me back down.

"Please, I am tired of fighting with you. I just want a single chance, that's it!" He said as his hold on my arm tightened. I could almost see the desperation in his eyes and hear the plea in his voice. Damn! It always was hard for me to say no to someone asking for help. And right now, Adam mirrored a person in absolute need. I suddenly felt the need to agree to anything he asks for. And agree, I did. I gave him his single chance.

I gave Adam Xian Ravenson, a chance. Truthfully, even the idea is scarier than most of my nightmares. 

And so came the night of the Welcoming party. Adam graciously offered to have me picked up from my apartment but I refused as Woo bin wanted to do the honour himself. I had been waiting for fifteen minutes when I heard the knock on my door. After a great deal of difficulty with the long dress and heels I was finally able to open the door. The sight that greeted me was of the F4. All four of them were dressed for the occasion with branded boots and suits. Just the clothing alone would pay off my bills for the year. I couldn't even imagine how expensive my dress would be.

"Woah! I think we have come to the wrong apartment." Joked Yi Jung before giving me a hug. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Rose."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Or any of you for that matter." I said as I hugged him back, welcoming the warmth of his body as my backless dress did absolutely nothing to prevent the cold.

"Yi Jung is right. You do look stunning." Added Ji Hoo with a God-save-me charming smile, before pulling me into a hug. Which was a good thing since it gave me time to get rid of the stupid rush of hot blood to my cheeks.

"I think it's my turn for a hug." Said Woo Bin with mischief dancing in his eyes. And before I knew it, I was lifted off the ground in Woo Bins arms. Shocked, I tried to get off but Woo bin just won't budge. "Now tell me, who is the best brother in the world? Or I won't put you down."

"Is that a threat?" I asked in amusement.

"If it needs to be." Replied Woo Bin with a wink.

"Then, Woo Bin my dear brother, is the best brother in this entire world!" I said, then Woo Bin put me down with a conceited grin. "Right after me being the best sister." I added really fast the moment my feet touched the floor and ran to hide behind Jun Pyo who had been standing in the corner saying nothing the whole time.

"Cheeky, very cheeky..." Muttered Woo Bin with a playful glare, but made no move to chase me.

"Why so serious, Curly Head?" I asked Jun Pyo, who completely ignored me. I admit that it was very childish of him but I can't tell him off since I do the exact same thing sometimes.

"It's about the dragonfly I brought to your room, isn't?" I asked again, despite already knowing the answer. but Jun Pyo gave no indication of agreement. "Fine! Then I am sorry. I won't do it again. So, where is my hug then?" I asked extending my arms towards him.

He threw a mocking filthy look once again before hugging me to himself. "I've missed you..." He whispered in my ears ever so softly that no one else heard him. 

The Woo Bin Manor looked more expensive and beautiful than ever. The pathway leading up to the main hall was decorated in golden drapes and twinkling golden lights. The main hall itself looked quiet extraordinary with the giant gold chandelier hanging low over the heads of the guests. Everyone was dressed for the occasion and in the middle of it all stood Adam in all his badass glory with a black silk scarf replacing his tie which brought out his unbelievable chiseled jaw line.

"Aaahhhh! The F4 is here!" And I was once again mobbed by the F4 fangirls. Looking at my friends, I noticed the bored look Ji Hoo expressed and the creepy smirks that Woo Bin and Yi Jung shared as Jun Pyo walked away with a disgusted look on his face. And that's how I was left alone once again.

"Looking for me?" Spoke Adam from behind me. A smirk playing on his lips when I turned to face him.

"Yes actually. I wanted to tell you that the mental asylum has lost a patient and they think it's you." I replied with a smirk of my own.

"Funny. You look beautiful by the way..." Said Adam as his eyes drank me in from top to bottom. But he wasn't angry from my comment, more amused.

"I know. Sooooo..." I started but he beat me up to it.

"Respected ladies and gentlemen! As you all may already know that this party is in my honour. So I would like to raise my thank you to Mr Song for putting this party together for me." Adam gestured towards the old man. "But there is one more announcement I would like to make." He said before grabbing my arm in his and bringing me face to face with the crowd. I felt a nervous lump form in my throat as all eyes turned to me. _What in the world is he doing!?_

"I wanted to introduce to you all to my fiancé, Rose KimRose." I skipped a breath. "We will be getting married _very_ soon. On her eighteenth birthday actually." Said Adam. "How was that for a welcome?" Whispered Adam very quietly in my ears before kissing me on the cheeks. At this I heard a chorus of 'aaawwwws' and claps. I knew I had to deny it. I knew I had to move away from him. I should move away from him. But I was frozen, in a horrified kind of way. If you get what I mean. When I looked at him in a trance, he gave me the devil-May-care look before hugging me. _The nerve..._

_God... Will I ever be able to pull out from this?_


	8. I'm Never Wearing Heels Again (8)

**Hello Readers! I can not describe how happy I am to have received only good reviews on my fanfic, even if it is just a few. I know that many of you guys like my fanfic but don't have the time to review, but If you did, it will mean the world. Now some replies to the reviews I have received. **

**raajashri: **I am really glad that you like it. Keep reading and you will know that things will get a lot complicated. I have already written the last chapter so I do know where this fanfic is going and I would love it if you could stick with Rose through all the thick and thins she will have to go through. Thank you, again.

**PATRICIA BUSTOS: **ah... I dont understand what you wrote in your review. I am hoping its something good. The fact that you gave your time to write a review is enough for me to be very grateful. So, thanks for that. Now, for the review... I would love it if you could write it in english or PM me on what you wanted to tell me. I would definitely get back to you. Thanks again.

**KimSangBum**: Where do I start? Reading your review just made all my time given to this fanfic worth it. Rose's character was very confusing to write about because of the hardships she has been through. Some of them I can understand and some just pass me by. I know that the fanfic hasn't explored her character that much yet. Thats because I couldn't make a character as reserved as Rose to spill all her secrets just like that. It will take some time for that to happen. So, until then, I hope you will stick around. I am so tempted to tell you who Rose ends up with... But I can't. All you need to know is that you won't be disappointed (I hope so). Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for your support and the double reviews. Keep reading and I will keep writing.

******** Rose's POV ********

"Rose!" exclaimed my brother as his worried eyes met mine. But all I could do was stand caged in Adam's Arms like a scared animal looking for escape. I couldn't bear it. His arms were too strong and my resistance too weak. _Rose, you are anything but weak_. I chanted in head and with one final ounce of strength left in me, I removed his hand from around my waist and made to move away from him.

It happened too fast. One minute I was standing and the next minute I was falling. My hair untangled from its loose bun as the ground rushed to meet my face. And the inevitable happened. I tripped. The sudden silence that filled the room was almost sickening. But that wasn't the worst.

Soon after, laughter started echoing around the ballroom. And I realized that I was going to be the hot topic for them tonight; their entertainment. Song family's pathetic bargaining chip. Their orphan pet!

"Are you okay?" Asked Ji Hoo as he helped me to my feet. I tried to answer but I couldn't get the words out. "Rose! I'm asking if you are okay?" This time Ji Hoo shook my shoulders so I would snap out of it. It worked.

"Yeah… I'm good." I replied with the worst 'thank-you' smile ever as it must have looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"Let go of her." Adam snapped at Ji Hoo before locking his arm around my waist once again.

"No! _You_ let go of me." I said dinging my forefinger in his chest before shrugging his arms off.

I couldn't stand the judgmental eyes of the people surrounding me. I was beginning to loose my grip on reasonable thoughts as I stormed out of the Hall.

If one were to think that I have finally dropped off the deep end, it will be absolutely correct. I could see people standing stunned around Adam, waiting for his reaction through the window. He gave no indication of anger or frustration what so ever. But I knew better. I couldn't believe myself. I mean would anyone believe me if I were to tell them that I just snapped at the most dangerous man in the whole of Russia. In a room full of people who would most definitely tremble under his gaze in different circumstances.

"Song KimRose!" bellowed my grandfather. By now I was standing next to the gigantic pool of the Song Manor. I turned to face him with tears in my eyes. And just for the shortest second I got to see worry on his freckled face before he blinked it off his face. "You have finally don it… You have finally ruined the family who raised you as their own-"

"Own? Are you kidding me?" I rounded on him. The word _own _stung like a cold knife coming from him. "From the moment I was brought here, you have done _nothing_ but remind me how I should be grateful for being treated like trash! Do you even know anything about me? I bet even the thought of me disgusts you. I bet it never occurred to you that maybe, just maybe a seven year old girl could die alone on the streets of a foreign country… Tell me! Did it?"

"I have no time to answer your nonsense questions… now quit acting like a child and go and apologized to Mr Adam for being insufferable!" spoke the old with not a trace of sympathy in his words.

I glared at him one last time before saying what I should have never said. "Well Mr Adam can go fuck himself for all I care!" I shouted in his face before dropping to my knees to have a crying fest.

The ground was wet under my palms while the rest of my body remained covered by the God forsaken dress. The old man walked right past me and back into the hall. I had forgotten how long I was next to the pool sobbing, and watching my tears make a mini pool of itself before Adam came to get me.

"The party is over. Walk with me Rose. You owe me a chance." Came his softly spoken words as he extending his hand for me to take.

"You don't have that chance anymore. You threw it away when you made your announcement." I replied in a dead voice.

"I will change the date of the marriage then if it means that I would still have my chance." Said Adam in his soft voice again.

"Why should I believe you?" this time I raised my head and looked him in the eyes, daring them to lie. The side of his lips twitched to reveal a mocking face. "Oh Rose… You can be so stupid sometimes." I couldn't believe it. His soft was now longer there but was instead changed to a devil's.

He roughly grabbed my arm and forced me to stand. By now my heels were killing me and the dress was dripping wet. Adam tugged me along through the Adam Manor until we he reached the balcony. I was pretty sure that where he had been gripping on to my arm would bruise later on. He slammed the door of the balcony shut and menacingly rounded on me.

Once he had me caged between the balcony railing and himself he whispered in my ears. "Isn't this weird that your family throws me a 'Welcome' party while none for you?"

His warm breath kissing the side of my face. _Too close!_ My mind screamed. It urged me to push him off of me, but all I did was stand locked between him and the balcony railing. I was holding on to the railing tight enough to loose any feel of its cold surface. I was trying my best to control the bubbling anger inside me that wanted to burst out like the hot flaming lava inside a volcano about to erupt.

"Rose, you have no idea, how tempting you are right now. From the black dress to your perfume." He whispered again as he came even more closer than before. His hips close enough to grind with mine. One of his hands moved to tuck the stray lock of black hair behind my ear. The same hand trailed its way to my jawbone and down to my neck.

That did it. I pushed him away with all the energy I had and turned to walk away. For one single minute I thought that I succeeded in escaping, until one of his hands locked on to my wrist and pulled me back to him. My back collided with his chest and I found myself locked in his strong arms once again. _Damn it!_ I angrily thought to myself as I did some more fruitless struggle to get away from, but his arms kept me enclosed like iron bars.

"Let. Me. Go." I said in my most deadly voice but all he did was give a hearty chuckle before turning me around in one swift motion to bring us face to face. Our noses nearly touching. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and his nicely toned muscles underneath his office shirt. He gave me a devilish smile, one that spoke of lust, before bringing our hips closer together. I won't lie; this action of his did cloud my judgment for the shortest period of time before I found it again. After all, he would be quiet on the opposite end of the list of bad looking guys.

And the next minute the balcony door lay broken on the floor while Woo Bin's fist collided with Adam's face. Woo Bin looked ready to murder Adam.

"If you Fuckin' lay a finger on her again, I will cut them off! He screamed, anger dripping in form of sweat beads down his face. Adam didn't even make a move to defend himself. He still wore his mocking expression like the punch didn't hurt at all.

"_You _will chop _my_ fingers off?" repeated Adam, looking more amused than threatened. I blinked a couple times before I was able to believe his words.

"Woo Bin… I am okay… let go of him…I am okay." I said as I shivered all over. Only then did Woo Bin let go of Adam's collar and lifted me up in his arms. I saw a drop of blood cascade down Adam's Jaw before he wiped it away and walked out without another single word.

Woo Bin kept saying sorry the whole way until we reached my apartment and I kept repeating I am okay. Even though I wasn't really. I swear to God, I will be damned if I ever wore heels again was my last thought before I closed my eyes for sleep to settle in.


	9. Pool Of Blood (9)

The next day, when I woke up, my eyes were puffy, my ankle hurt like a bitch and the palms of hand were red like a tomato from my chlorine allergy. But I went to work despite all that. It was my first day at work after all. Now I couldn't miss that. Could I?

"Ah! KimRose!" Announced Jan Dia the moment I entered the little porridge restaurant on the most crowded street I have ever come across since I came to Korea.

"Hello Jan Dia. Am I glad to see you again." I greeted before giving her a friendly hug, which she eagerly returned. "How is work going?"

"As usual only a few people come and go. Not very busy I'm afraid." Replied Gaule as my attention fell on to her. She was a small yet slender girl with a schoolgirl face. She too held the bright small that God seemed to bestow only upon a chosen few.

"Good lord, Gaule! You should've killed one or two with that smile of yours by now." I said as Gaule gave a small laugh before nodding.

"I actually have a boyfriend you know." She said while handing me an apron with the porridge shop's logo on it.

"Well he is bloody lucky then." I joked as both Jan Dia and Gaule laughed with me. Seems likes I am not only going to make enemies in Korea. There are going to be friends too; really good friends…

A good hour had passed since we last said farewell to a customer. Jan Dia was slouched on a nearby table while Gaule kept cleaning the same table again and again. It's fair to say that both of their spirits were down. And that somehow didn't settle well with me.

"I have heard there's a school trip coming up, will you be going Jan Dia?" I asked in hopes to cheer them up. "Are you excited?" But the reminder of the trip only seemed to make her glummer.

"Yes…I've heard about it but… it… it also costs $25,000 for two days." She said.

"What?!" I blurted without meaning to. "That's nuts!"

"We know… I wont be going that's for sure." Assured Jan Dia as her head slumped back on the table, only this time my head joined her head.

"We could go to a trip of our own!" Began Gaule. "In two days time, my parents need someone to take a really large order across the eastern river. We could do that instead. I mean it's a chance to earn money alongside a fun trip. What's to loose?" finished Gaule with a giant grin.

The idea wasn't bad. And to be able to earn more money seemed good like it always did. Unintentionally my eyes met Jan Dia's as we both stood up to hug the daylights out of Gaule. And so it was decided, Jan Dia, Gaule and I were going to sale across the eastern sea.

So, came the day of the trip. All the other students were heading for Europe while Gaule, Jan Dia and I prepared for our own trip. Off course Woo Bin knew nothing about it and nor did anyone else including Adam. A breath of fresh air is what this trip was. But my happiness was soon stepped on when Adam and that curly head friend of mine decided to follow us.

There we were, singing the signature Korean sailor song while fishing when Jun Pyo's extremely loud voice pierced the air. Looking up I saw none other than the man himself on a fucking cruise ship staring down at our barely three-meter wide and four meter long boat.

"What the?!" escaped my mouth when I spotted Jun Pyo with a megaphone clutched in his hands. "Have you lost your mind!" and that wasn't a question more of a statement. But the douche bag completely ignored me.

"So, what do we have here?" started Jun Pyo in his ever so arrogant tone. "My childhood bully, the dry cleaner's daughter and the dry cleaner's daughter's best friend. What a team."

"Are you done?" I shouted over the noise of the sea. "Cause I would like to enjoy some peace with my friends for once."

"Yah, Rose! I thought you were coming with us… What could have changed your mind?" Snorted Jun Pyo down at me.

"I don't need to answer to a curly head regarding my where-bouts. Besides, weren't you going to Europe?" I asked back just as arrogantly. By now the wind was way too cold as the evening sky kept drowning in the night's darkness. It was already hard to feel my fingers despite having gloves on.

"I heard from your fiancé that you and your friends were sailing south." Replied Jun Pyo. "I wanted to see how commoners make a trip. There's not much to see though." Said Jun Pyo gesturing towards our run down boat.

"Ooi! Goo Jun Pyo! Do you want to die?!" Screamed Jan Dia, her face red as she tried her best to breath. But All Jun Pyo did was give an evil grin before handing over the megaphone to Woo Bin, much to my dread.

"Rose, what is this? You told me that you would come for the trip…why this then?" Asked Woo Bin as his confused gaze looked at me with scrutiny.

But I never got to answer. Suddenly, the boat gave a horrible lurch that caused both Jan Dia and I to loose balance and we fell face first on to the empty buckets nearby. While we had been arguing Gaule had been calmly fishing totally ignoring us. Next, the boat started violently shaking.

"I think it got stuck! Oh my God!" screamed Gaule as she pulled on her fishing rod with all her might but it only kept dragging her to the edge of the boat. And somehow by some miracle of god my brain jumped to action and I ran towards Gaule and snatched to rod from her and pulled on it hard.

"Stop the engine!" I shouted at Gaule. She fiercely nodded and ran towards the engine room. "Jan Dia! Come secure the rod to something. I'm jumpin' in! We have to free the string.

But as the scenario was unfolding, I had completely forgotten about the cruise ship and my brother's screaming.

"Rose! Don't you dare jump! I am telling you-" started my brother in a desperate attempt to change my mind but I cut him off and put on the scuba diving glasses from my bag.

"-Have a little faith brother." I shouted back before jumping in the sea.

The water was so cold that I couldn't breath for a few seconds. Once my body adjusted to the temperature change I could move and so I swam towards the engine's wheel. I realized at once what the problem was. By now the engine was off so it made it easier to spot the giant fish caught between the wheel and the chain. But it wasn't just the fist. It was also the string from the fishing rod.

*********** Woo Bin's POV **********

I felt my heart stop for a millisecond out of absolute horror as I watched Rose jump into the water. I heard shocked gasps escape from people surrounding me. I noticed the Boat sway as waves from the cruise ship reflected back towards the small boat, drawing it further away.

"Yah Jun Pyo! Tell the captain to sail the cruise away from the boat… it's making it hard for the boat to stay still. Rose…Rose could get seriously hurt…" I shouted. I didn't need to repeat as Yi Jung was already on the radio hurriedly talking to the captain. I could hear the panic in his voice. Jun Pyo on the other hand was in a state shock as his eyes searched the blue waters for any sign of rose.

"Too soon…" I heard Jun Pyo whisper to himself. "She can't… She cant… After just arriving… she can't…" carried off Jun Pyo until finally Rose's head broke through the water surface. But her head wasn't the only thing that became apparent in the water. There was also blood. Lots of it.

And with a sinking feeling I realized that it was her blood… She was swimming in a pool of blood. The sight made a cold involuntary shiver run down my spine as suddenly very old and long forgotten words echoed in my mind as if it were only said yesterday. _We will kill her given the chance. Death will be her fate… you can hide her all you want, but death will come for her. It will drown her in a pool of blood. _

"Rose!" Shouted Jun Pyo as girls screamed and scrammed away from the railing like they had seen a ghost. This snapped me out of my stupor quiet successfully. Only ones still at the railing were my friends and I.


	10. Giant Band-Aid (10)

***** Rose's POV *****

'Woo Bin is so going to kill me' was my thought when I saw him standing on the jetty with eyes red with anger. He had a coat in one hand while the other aggressively combed back chestnut colored hair. As his eyes landed on me, he glared with such scrutiny that it could have burned a whole through me.

The moment the ship was tied to the bridge, Woo Bin jumped in. Jan Dia and Gaule immediately scurried out of his way as he literally crossed the whole length of the boat in just few aggressive strides.

"That was the most stupid way to die in the history of the world!" Growled Woo Bin with a look of concern that didn't suit his angry body language.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who tried to jump down from the top deck of a giant ass cruise ship!" I bit back with a wince as one of his fingers came in touch with the open gash. But my reply only caused his anger to rise even more.

"Rose!" He snapped. "You know what? You're grounded! From now on I am not letting you out of my sight! And I don't care if you scream and curse me to seven hells. You would still be going back with me to Song residence! Is that understood?"

"No! You can't ground me! I live on my own and I like it that way." I protested with one of my arm still in his grasp. "I make my own decisions…" I said as I slowly removed his hand from my arm. He gave me one pointed glare before he threw me over his shoulder like a sac of vegetables and carried me on to the bridge with me screaming and kicking.

"Oi! Put her down!" Screamed Jan Dia from the boat before my brother could successfully walk away. For which I was very thankful, cause one, I was beginning to get a headache and two, I did not want to have to look at my brother's backside more than I already had. That would be way to weird, even by my standards.

"I would listen to her if I were you… just saying." I piped up as I gave Jan Dia thumbs up behind Woo Bin's back, quiet literally. And surprisingly enough, he did set me down on my own feet.

"Can I just talk to you in private?" Asked Woo Bin with an exasperated sigh, which made warning bells switch on in my mind.

I did not like that face or the tone. Honestly, if I had to add one more thing to my basket of things to worry about, I am so going to haul my ass out of this country, never to return again.

"Okay…" I said, unsure if I really did want to know what he wanted to tell me.

I gave the very confused looking Jan Dia and Gaule a nod before walking off with Woo Bin. After we were far enough to not be over heard Woo Bin started talking in a very nonsensical order that only managed to make me more anxious.

"Adam knew about you coming here while I had no flipping idea- I also kept hearing these words in my mind that I have no idea where it came from- harabujee wont tell me nothing and I feel like I am backed up against a wall- I don't understand how our dad would sign you up for a contract like this- all this makes no sense and its driving me crazy! And what is worse is that you refuse to tell me about your time in Australia and how you have been, hell! You don't even tell me what you are up to in Korea for goodness sake! How am I supposed to help you if you keep being like this?" He took a long deep breath before leaning against the fence and violently shaking it. Which I off Corse thought was weird. I am no expert on guy anger issues. But one thing is for sure, each of them have it.

"I am sorry…" there, I said it. "I know I have been distant lately. It's just… I'm not used to people actually giving a shit about my life. It's been me alone in the arena for so long that having an actual friend seems so surreal." I cautiously leaned against the fence beside him, careful not to touch him. Despite all the happiness I feel in his presence, I still feel like a foreigner next to him that even proximity to him scares me. It makes me realize how easy it would be for all this to be a sweet dream and disappear in a blink of an eye the moment I touch him.

He looked at me hard and long before giving a weak smile and clutching my hand in his even though it was red with dried blood.

"See." He said gesturing towards my relieved face and that's when I realized the weight that had lifted off of my chest. It felt amazing. "That wasn't so hard…" he finished with a sheepish grin.

"We are seriously messed up." I said with a laugh. "One minute I am stupidly jumping in freaking cold water and you are threatening me with house arrest and the next minute we are confessing our deepest fears to each other." At this he laughed himself and gave me a playful nudge on my injured arm. Which made me respond in a very unorthodox manner that he obviously did not appreciate.

We ended up having to ditch 'Adam the jerk' and 'careless grandfather' talk for later as I introduced him to Jan Dia and Gaule. They were both shocked out of their wits to find out that the very violent kidnapper is actually my brother and the Song Woo Bin they had heard about before. Their expressions were quiet amusing to say the least. Woo Bin spent a few minutes cleaning my gash before a very sleep deprived doctor showed up to clean my wound and stitch it up. He assured Woo Bin with a big yawn that it wasn't too serious. It was the middle of the night for crying out loud. And the doctor's continuous yawns made me feel sleepy.

Woo Bin lead all us girls up a few steps where we came face to face with the rest of our school peers (excluding Gaule). And only shortly I received the news that Jun Pyo's younger sister has coming for the trip with Ji Hoo. The girl who was always better at everything then me, even at capturing the heart of the one guy I ever liked. The reunion went something like this…

"Rose!" Exclaimed Jun Pyo the moment his eyes landed on me. After he ran the short distance between us, he came to an abrupt standstill when he noticed the giant bandage on my arm. It really wasn't as bad as the bandage made it out to be.

"Before you ask. I am totally fine." I said. By now Yi Jung was there as well. He too gave me the disapproving look mixed with concern.

"You sure?" Asked Yi Jung as he carefully lifted my arm to closely examine it.

"Yes. I am sure. Now stop getting all mother Teresa on my injury… let it breath." I said removing my arm from his hold with a wink. To this he gave me one of his dreamy smiles that made me feel weak in the knees before giving me a kiss on the cheek and taking his leave. Now don't get me wrong. Even though I love Yi Jung as a brother, he still is one fine piece of heaven. Hence, I can keep my feelings in check about him but I make no promises for the fan girl side of me.

After Yi Jung left, I was left to face Jun Pyo and Woo Bin with Gan Dia and Gaule standing behind me.

"What the hell was that, Rose?" scolded Jun pyo. "Like seriously! Did you even stop and think about the consequence before jumping in?"

To which my answer was, "Yes actually. I thought about how the boat would have crashed if I didn't jump-" I never got to finish as someone screamed Min Seo Hyn, oh my God!' from the group of girls buzzing around a very tired looking Yi Jung.

And suddenly I felt the urge to flee.

During the time I had spent conversing with Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Min Seo Hyn had arrived. Yi Jung and Jun Pyo went up to greet her in an instant while Woo Bin pushed me along with him. I looked back at my two friends who awkwardly looked at me with a smile. I knew I have no choice but to explain to them my life now. They were going to be in for a ride that's for sure.

When all the F4 were done greeting her, Min Seo Hyn's eyes landed on me with a quizzical face. She was all right, I guess, in the looks department, okay, more than all right but I can't help it if I feel a ted bit jealous as I noticed her holding Ji Hoo's hand. It was also when Ji Hoo saw me and my infamous band aid which made his eyes widen from shock.

"Do I know you?" Asked Seo Hyn. "You must be a fan right?" And I just looked at her like 'me? A fan? Are you fucking kidding me?'.

"Oh! No. It's Rose. My sister." Said Woo Bin with a sheepish lopsided smile.

Recognition dawned on her face as she looked me over again and smiled a way-too-sweet-to-be-true smile, which I returned with my own infamous I-don't-give-a-damn smile.

"Is it really you? Oh, I can't believe how long it has been… you've grown up so beautiful!" she breathed before giving a very tight embrace. Meaning, she squeezed the remaining blood out of my body through my wound as I felt searing pain shot up my arm at the rough contact.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too…" I said as I tried my best to stop from cursing bad words to her face. Like, woman! Did you not notice the giant Band-Aid?

"Rose, what did you do this time?" Asked Ji Hoo as he crossed his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow. I don't know why but I felt hurt scratch at my heart at his disbelief in my judgment.

"I didn't do anything! Why is everyone up in arms about my injury? Its not like I did it on purpose!" I snapped.

"No one wants to get hurt on purpose. I know that!" said Ji Hoo. "What are you doing running around when you should be resting?"

"Ji Hoo is right, Rose. I think you should get some rest. The loss of blood must be getting to you." Said Seo Hyn with a concerned look.

"Yeah… you're probably right… I should go now, my friends are waiting." I said as I angrily walked to my friends before Woo Bin could protest and told them that I will be in the hired car before getting out of the pick-up area and into the parking lot.

The whole ride to the hotel was an emotional roller coaster for me as I silently sat in one corner thinking about my encounter with Seo Hyn and Ji Hoo and their closeness. When I was finally alone in my room, I threw my self on the bed and screamed a few times in to the pillow to get all my frustration out.

"Are you done?" Came a very familiar voice from one of the corners of my room. I sat straight up and came face to face with none other than Adam. Who had been silently lounging in the room the whole time I was screaming.

"Bloody Hell! What are you doing here? You just ruined the only thing keeping me happy right now. Shame on you!" I growled as I fell back on my bed with 'huff' and didn't bother to sit up.

"And what is that may I ask?" he asked with interest as he towered over my bed, looking down at my Band-Aid with confusion.

"A Band-Aid. Why? Never seen one?" I asked with sarcasm.

"No. I have seen it many times before. But what I want to know is how you got the injury underneath that Band-Aid." Explained Adam as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can I satisfy your curiosity in the morning? Right now, all I want to do is sleep. So, do you mind?" I said as I gestured to the door for him to leave.

I never got to see him leave as my eyes closed long before that.

**** Adam's POV ****

I saw her eyes close as her breathing evened and she fell into deep sleep. Looking down at the raw beauty sleeping on the bed with no care in the world was enough to spend weeks with out a single ray of sunshine. I could hardly believe my luck when she actually walked in to the room a few minutes ago.

I don't know how long I spent staring at her sleeping form. All I know is, in that moment she was with me. And for now, that will have to be enough.

I have been heartless for so much of my life now that actually developing feelings for someone seems like a miracle, at least to me.

When I was done having my thinking session, I tucked rose in bed and quietly shut the door behind me as I wondered why I was smiling like an idiot.


	11. Truth My Ass (11)

The morning sun was so not invited into my room but it shinned bright through the curtains anyway, putting an end to my sleep. The first thing that registered in my brain was pain. My whole body ached with every muscle that I managed to move to sit up. When the room slowly came into focus, sunlight became the least of my worries as I came face to face with my worst fear. I would have much rather preferred to have been still asleep.

A bouquet of red roses was carefully laid on the side table with a white piece of paper that read _'Rose'_ in elegant handwriting. Seeing my name made it all seem so real. Absolute terror ripped through my lungs with sickening speed.

I didn't even realize I was screaming until a crowd of people ran into my room, all of them startled out of their skin. The first to barge in was Ji Hoo, wearing only a bathrobe, then came Jan Dia and Gaule, followed by the rest of the F4 and off course Adam. All of them had sleep-deprived eyes, except for Adam who looked his usual self with guarded eyes and reserved posture.

The moment I spotted Ji Hoo, my body acted on its own as it ran to hide behind his back. I felt ashamed. But at least it blocked the roses from my view. Once again, I felt the year old feeling of _that_ room surfacing up to claw at my insides. The blood, pain, and everything else that was hell bent on erasing my entire being off of the face of this earth.

I clutched on to Ji Hoo's bathrobe like my life depended on it. In that moment it really did feel like it did.

"Rose? What's wrong?" asked Ji Hoo confusion evident in his tone. What is wrong? _Everything…_answered my fear of red roses. But my body pointed a shaky finger towards the bouquet with the note.

Everyone turned to stare at the harmless roses, still confused.

"I… I don't…I don't like red roses." I finally squawked out with a great amount of difficulty. Then all of them understood. Woo Bin quickly went to dispose of the flowers, minus the note as Ji Hoo turned to face me in disbelief.

"What?" I snapped quickly letting go of his bathrobe.

"Since when have you been afraid of red roses?" asked Ji Hoo. "You used to love all kinds of roses…"

"I still do!" I defended. "Just not the red ones…" I trailed of not ready to give anymore away.

Ji Hoo stared at me with scrutinizing eyes, urging me to explain in full detail. I would have caved in and spilled everything to him if it weren't for Min Seo Hyn's loud gasp.

"Adam Ravenson! Is that really you?" Asked Seo Hyn as she made her way in Adam's direction with a huge smile that showed off her perfect teeth. But all Adam did was stare at her with a poker face, neither denying nor confirming Seo Hyn's claim.

"Do I know you?" Asked Adam with a raised eyebrow. I had no idea why I suddenly felt the urge to laugh in Seo Hyn's face. It could be because for once she is not as popular she thought she was. The evidence was clear on her offended, scrunched up face, which she covered with a fake smile quite well.

"Well I guess not… We went to college together." Replied Seo Hyn, disappointed that he didn't remember her at all. Wait… they went to college together? How old would that make him? Seo Hyn is at least four years older than me.

"Gross!" It escaped my mouth before I could catch it. Shit!

Seo Hyn instantly turned to glare at me. "Excuse me?"

"Agghh… that word wasn't for you." I simply explained as I rounded on Adam ignoring Seo Hyn's murderous face.

"How old are you?" I asked incredulous at my self that it hadn't occurred to me sooner to know his age.

"Why? Does it matter?" He asked with a shrug.

"Course it does!" I snapped as I grabbed him by the collar and made him look me in the eyes. "How. Old. Are. You?"

Adam simply stared back before answering my question. "Twenty one."

I instantly let go of his collar as I stepped back. Woo Bin gave me a raised eyebrow at this as if to say, '_did it really just occur to you?'_

"Your old!" I shrieked. "Old guys are the definition of boring. They piss me off!" I finished, saying the last part with a little more aggression than required.

"What? Only by three years! That's not much…" Bit back Adam with a distracted face. "Why are you afraid of red roses?" He suddenly asked as if he didn't know already.

"Like you don't know." I snapped, as the memory of that room came back to me. A new rage started to build up in the pit of stomach the more I looked at Adam's pretense of innocence, knowing full well that my fear is the ugly result of _his_ torture room.

"I don't." He said with finality. If I hadn't known his true face I would have probably fallen for his lie. But as it happens, I did know his real face. I knew the sadistic bastard breathing underneath his skin.

"And am I suppose to believe that?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Yes, you should. Considering how it's the truth." He added, lazily as his eyes silently glared at Woo Bin, who was quietly reading the note.

"Truth my a$$!" I bit back with a 'yeah-right' face.

"Such ugly words don't suit pretty lips." Said Adam with a smile. I could already feel him going back to his cool self. "That note is from me. Trust me, if anything was worth reading this early in the morning, that would be it." He finished, with a quick glance in the note's direction.

And then Adam just walked out with a polite node. In Adam's absence everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief, except Seo Hyn, who looked kind of sad actually.

"I am so going to kill him." Spoke Woo Bin in a matter of fact voice once Adam was gone, his eyes still roaming up and down the note. His tone was so deadly serious that for a moment everyone in the room paled. My brother did have a reputation of killing things you know. So, if he said he would kill something, he most definitely will.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously as I tried to take a peak at the letter but he flipped it shut and stuffed the note in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it." Woo Bin quickly replied. "How are you feeling?" he said looking up at me with concern.

"Ah… Alive?" I replied in a sloppy voice as my surroundings suddenly dissolved in a cloud of blur, causing me to lean on the nearest solid thing, which happened to be Jun Pyo's shoulder.

"Easy…" whispered Jun Pyo as he carefully helped me stand up straight by the waist. I gave him a grateful smile before slumping down on the nearest chair.

After my brother made sure that I had finished my breakfast, he kicked everyone out told me to get some rest and to not think about things too much for now. I took the note off him when he hugged me goodbye without him knowing. I know, its not nice, but I really had to read what it said. One, it was for me, and two, I am just too damn disobedient.

I carefully unfolded the note once Woo Bin was gone.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know that my apologies will mean nothing to you for the time being. But if you ever feel gracious enough, please, do forgive me for my misbehavior the other night at the party. _

_I wanted to invite you for dinner on my yacht tonight. Just you and me. I need to show you something very important. It relates to your past._

_I will be waiting in the hotel lobby to pick you up._

_Love, _

_Adam (Your future husband)_

After reading his letter the first words that crossed my mind were '_As if!_ '. But even then I knew that I probably would go to see Adam even if it killed me. Just like what they say; curiosity killed the cat, which would (I hope not) soon change to curiosity killed Rose. Wouldn't that be one hell of a sad ending.

I absent-mindedly ripped the note to shreds before leaving my room to hang with Geum Jan Di and Gaule and to explain to them my fucked up situation. I hope they take it well. What am I thinking? If I can't understand my own situation, how the hell are they going to?


End file.
